


Bilety

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Oglądając "Lucifera" [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic Con, Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Winchester uniósł wzrok znad książki, patrząc to na niego, to na kopertę, którą trzymał.— Nie mów, że chcesz rozwodu.





	Bilety

Sam siedział w salonie i coś czytał, kiedy Lucyfer stanął przed nim z jakąś kopertą w rękach.

Winchester uniósł wzrok znad książki, patrząc to na niego, to na kopertę, którą trzymał.

— Nie mów, że chcesz rozwodu — zażartował Sam, ale nagle spoważniał, widząc minę swojego partnera. — Bo nie chcesz, prawda? Nawet ślubu jeszcze nie mamy. Interwencja była dla twojego dobra, z resztą nie skończyła się źle. Powiedziałbym, że fantastycznie, więc jeśli coś zrobiłem źle, to…

— Sam — przerwał mu diabeł. — Uspokój się, wszystko jest w porządku. To nie papiery rozwodowe, a zwykłe bilety.

— Bilety? — zdziwił się Winchester. — Na co?

— Na Comic Con! — krzyknął z entuzjazmem archanioł.

Sam wpatrywał się w niego tępo.

— Na Comic Con? — upewnił się, a gdy Lucyfer potwierdził, Winchester wziął od niego kopertę z której wypadły bilety. — Po co chcesz tam jechać?

Diabeł westchnął, załamany brakiem zrozumienia.

— Sam — jęknął. — To Comic Con! Tam jest wszystko! Tam jest „Lucifer”!

Sam roześmiał się i pociągnął go na swoje kolana.

— Mogłem się domyśleć, że to o to chodzi — mruknął, przyciągając go do pocałunku. — Interwencja nic nie dała, co?

— Żartujesz? — Lucyfer spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Takim jej zakończeniem tylko bardziej mnie zachęciłeś.

Winchester jęknął, a szatan się uśmiechnął. Wiedział już, że wygrał.


End file.
